supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Unseeded Roar Before the 24
This article is about the unseeded Roar Before the 24. To see the seeded Roar Before the 24, see 2020 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona. The unseeded 2020 Roar Before the Rolex 24 at Daytona is the warm-up race used for the 2020 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship opening round, the 2020 Unseeded Rolex 24 at Daytona at Daytona International Speedway's road course. The event is scheduled to take place January 3–5, 2020, although the tournament starts on December 30, 2019. Takuma Sato defeated Rinus VeeKay by 3.22 of a second to win the title, similar to how his Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing teammate Jirayu La-ongmanee defeated Scott Dixon by 0.60 of a second. This was the final tournament for Kobe Bryant before his untimely death at age 41 four weeks later. Participants *Unseeded seedings are from the standings after the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of Monterey. Other entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * Earl Bamber * Kurt Busch * Kyle Busch * Philipp Eng * Madison Snow Withdrawals * Ed Jones → replaced by David Malukas Seeds Similar to Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs, unseeded players must've met one of these conditions: had to be ranked between Abomasnow (128) and Flygon/Dragalge (1,747) before the finals of the 2019 Swiss Open, a member of the Flygon/Dragalge team for the 2019 or 2020 IndyCar season, or a former Ben and Toad's Contest or Dancing with the Stars contestant that isn't an IndyCar captain. Kunatip Pinpradab would've qualified for the tournament had they use Josef Newgarden's 29th birthday as the tournament condition. It was because the Pakistani was defeated by the Abomasnow clan during the Swiss Open finals if the original slot was used. Dragonite (First round) Gilles Marini (First round) Alexander Rossi (Quarterfinals) Aurorus (Semifinals) Wario (Quarterfinals) Felix Rosenqvist (Second round) Colton Herta (Semifinals) Beedrill (Third round) Takuma Sato (Champion) Venusaur (Third round) Sébastien Bourdais (First round) Fennekin (First round) Santino Ferrucci (Third round) Spencer Pigot (First round) Tony Kanaan (First round) Marco Andretti (First round) Draw Finals James Van Der Beek | RD1-score1-1=+3.50 | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= 9 | RD1-team2= 'Takuma Sato | RD1-score2-1='W | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= 5 | RD1-team3= Wario | RD1-score3-1=+0.11 | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= 4 | RD1-team4= 'Aurorus | RD1-score4-1='W | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= 3 | RD1-team5= Alexander Rossi | RD1-score5-1=+0.04 | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= 7 | RD1-team6= 'Colton Herta | RD1-score6-1='W | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= WC | RD1-team7= Philipp Eng | RD1-score7-1=+1.33 | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= | RD1-team8= 'Rinus VeeKay | RD1-score8-1='W | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= 9 | RD2-team1= 'Takuma Sato | RD2-score1-1='W | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= 4 | RD2-team2= Aurorus | RD2-score2-1=+0.30 | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= 7 | RD2-team3= Colton Herta | RD2-score3-1=+0.15 | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= | RD2-team4= 'Rinus VeeKay | RD2-score4-1='W | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= 9 | RD3-team1= 'Takuma Sato | RD3-score1-1='W | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= Rinus VeeKay | RD3-score2-1=+3.22 | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 Dragonite | RD1-score01-1=5 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3=2 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= 'J Van Der Beek | RD1-score02-1='7 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3='6 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'W Kusolmanomai | RD1-score03-1='7 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3='7 | RD1-seed04=WC | RD1-team04= Ky Busch | RD1-score04-1=5 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=5 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= A Phunsawat | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'K Bryant | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'K Mitchell | RD1-score07-1='7 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3='6 | RD1-seed08=14 | RD1-team08= S Pigot | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3=0 | RD1-seed09=9 | RD1-team09= 'T Sato | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= T Lowkhunsombat | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=4 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= JR Hildebrand | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score11-2=5 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'M Leist | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score12-2='7 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'M Ericsson | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= O Askew | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= A Skarlatos | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3=3 | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-team16= 'Beedrill | RD1-score16-1=1 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= 'J Van Der Beek | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= W Kusolmanomai | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= K Bryant | RD2-score03-1=1 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'K Mitchell | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=9 | RD2-team05= 'T Sato | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= M Leist | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=3 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= M Ericsson | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=5 | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= 'Beedrill | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=3 | RD2-score08-3='7 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'J Van Der Beek | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= K Mitchell | RD3-score02-1=+0.10 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=9 | RD3-team03= 'T Sato | RD3-score03-1='W | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04= Beedrill | RD3-score04-1=+0.65 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= J Van Der Beek | RD4-score01-1=+3.50 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=9 | RD4-team02= 'T Sato | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 'Wario | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='7 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= D Laurence | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=5 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= J Lawrence | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Ludicolo | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Á Palou | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= M Snow | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3=2 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'L Hänni | RD1-score07-1='7 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=16 | RD1-team08= M Andretti | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score08-2=0 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=11 | RD1-team09= S Bourdais | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score09-2=0 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-team10= 'E Bamber | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= N Lachey | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=2 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'P Reonchaidee | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Z Veach | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= N Carter | RD1-score14-1=3 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=0 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Dacascos | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= 'Aurorus | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'Wario | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=4 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Ludicolo | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=0 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Á Palou | RD2-score03-1='7 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= L Hänni | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=WC | RD2-team05= 'E Bamber | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= P Reonchaidee | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Z Veach | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3=3 | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= 'Aurorus | RD2-score08-1=1 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= 'Wario | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Á Palou | RD3-score02-1=+0.66 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=WC | RD3-team03= E Bamber | RD3-score03-1=+0.53 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04= 'Aurorus | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team01= Wario | RD4-score01-1=+0.11 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= 'Aurorus | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 'A Rossi | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Marchant | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=0 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'C Santinatornkul | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= T Wadleigh | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= T Janus | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2=0 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'P Ruangroj | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= JP Di Pace | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=10 | RD1-team08= 'Venusaur | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=15 | RD1-team09= T Kanaan | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score09-2=0 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'D Malukas | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Amaura | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='7 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Toucannon | RD1-score12-1=3 | RD1-score12-2=5 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Tyrantrum | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= J Harvey | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= N Silachai | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'C Herta | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01= 'A Rossi | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= C Santinatornkul | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= P Ruangroj | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3=2 | RD2-seed04=10 | RD2-team04= 'Venusaur | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= D Malukas | RD2-score05-1=3 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3=1 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Amaura | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Tyrantrum | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= 'C Herta | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team01= 'A Rossi | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=10 | RD3-team02= Venusaur | RD3-score02-1=+1.05 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Amaura | RD3-score03-1=+0.06 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= 'C Herta | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= A Rossi | RD4-score01-1=+0.04 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=7 | RD4-team02= 'C Herta | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 'F Rosenqvist | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= K Kaiser | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= 'P Eng | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Alomomola | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2='7 | RD1-score04-3=2 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= C Daly | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2=5 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'E Carpenter | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2='7 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=WC | RD1-team07= 'Ku Busch | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=12 | RD1-team08= Fennekin | RD1-score08-1=0 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=13 | RD1-team09= 'S Ferrucci | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= D Guiffreda | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'W Nateetorn | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= T Westaway | RD1-score12-1=2 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= M Chilton | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2='7 | RD1-score13-3=4 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'C Kimball | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=5 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= 'R VeeKay | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2='7 | RD1-score15-3='6 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= G Marini | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=5 | RD1-score16-3=2 | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= F Rosenqvist | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3=0 | RD2-seed02=WC | RD2-team02= 'P Eng | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3='6 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= E Carpenter | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=WC | RD2-team04= 'Ku Busch | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=13 | RD2-team05= 'S Ferrucci | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= W Nateetorn | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= C Kimball | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3=3 | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= 'R VeeKay | RD2-score08-1=3 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=WC | RD3-team01= 'P Eng | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=WC | RD3-team02= Ku Busch | RD3-score02-1=+0.06 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=13 | RD3-team03= S Ferrucci | RD3-score03-1=+0.40 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'R VeeKay | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=WC | RD4-team01= P Eng | RD4-score01-1=+1.33 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'R VeeKay | RD4-score02-1='''W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia Category:2020 in motorsport Category:2020 in tennis Category:2020 in the United States